


[Connor/Arno]Inaccurate (ABO)

by PhenolOrange



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenolOrange/pseuds/PhenolOrange
Relationships: Connor/Arno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	[Connor/Arno]Inaccurate (ABO)

1.  
-  
法国勒阿弗尔港，一场不合时宜的暴风雨。  
木质的岸板已经湿透，几根粗糙的木棒立在上面，挂着两三盏油灯，在暴风中剧烈地晃动，玻璃罩内的火焰奄奄一息，像将死的萤火虫。  
岸边泊着不少商船，来自地中海沿岸的其他国家，或者美洲，载着糖，茶叶，丝绸和葡萄酒，为了满足法国人的各种需要而远渡重洋。船帆被收起来，厚重的乌云仿佛下一秒就会沿着光秃秃的桅杆往下蔓延，覆盖整片海域。雷鸣和海浪的翻滚声打着凌乱的节拍，像巨兽发出的可怖嘶吼。  
船体随着海浪起伏，锚链一下下地被拉紧，然后松开，铁链碰击的响声异常刺耳，总让人觉得它下一秒就会断裂。而甲板上除了几个被遗忘的箱子以外，所有船员都已经撤到了岸上，只留下这些可怜的木制品在暴风雨中挣扎。  
雨水在康纳的靴面划出一条弧线，落到地上。他扯了扯将要被狂风吹落的兜帽，湿透的刺客袍并不比印第安部落的粗布麻衣让他感觉舒服多少。  
秋天，勒阿弗尔的雨很冰，像美洲的雪。  
在下雪的夜晚，康纳记得，为了驱赶野兽和严寒，聚落里会燃起比往日更高的篝火，他坐在温暖的火焰旁把木棍削尖，有时会是一两支箭矢，母亲将动物的皮毛披在他身上。第二天早晨他会跑到山谷附近的平地上打雪仗，跟部落里的其他孩子一起，而敏捷的身手总是会让康纳，那时他还叫拉顿哈给顿，成为最终获胜的那个。  
刺客继续往前走，雨水把他的袍子染成深灰色，箭筒和靴筒上的流苏扭成一团，像解不开的死结。  
海滨街道旁有一排店铺，贩卖面包，丝绸服装，香水，或者别的什么，现在全都大门紧闭，檐下的油灯在风中摇晃，火焰将熄未熄。康纳目不斜视地经过它们，拐进一个路口，紧接着他闻到了血的腥味。  
这不是什么好兆头。  
他抬眸，顺着石板路延伸的方向望过去，五具东倒西歪的尸体，随着袖剑出鞘的细微响声，死者又增加到六人。  
身着藏蓝色袍子的刺客随着暴雨潜入勒阿弗尔的黑夜中，像无声的死神，手握并不存在的尖长镰刀，带来死亡和与之相对的恐惧。  
刀光一闪。直到一名大汉举起手中的长剑，准备从身后偷袭法国刺客，康纳才意识到自己的视线一直没有从后者身上移开。  
他把弓从背上取下来，搭箭，拉满。  
瞄准，然后松手，弦线上滑动的雨珠在空中划出一条弧线，大汉的长剑没有伤及它的目标，掉在地上，发出清脆的响声。他那只握着武器的手转而捂住胸口，刺眼的红色从他的掌心往外蔓延，像晕在莎草纸上的墨水。  
受暴雨影响，箭矢偏离心脏，只刺中了肋骨，但那并不会对结果造成太大影响。刺客敏锐地注意到响动，转过身，弯腰用袖剑迅速划破对方的喉咙，解决了最后一个目标。  
收起武器，法国人抬起头，捕捉到康纳的身影。两人间有一段距离，他们沉默地对视了片刻，像为了确认领地而相互试探的野兽。最终前者微微点了点头，作为道谢，而康纳也用同样的举动回应。  
狂风把对方的帽檐往上提了提，但油灯太暗了，康纳依旧看不清那双藏在兜帽下的眸子。经过一番挣扎，两盏老旧的油灯终于在雨中熄灭，后来增加到五盏，或者有六盏。街道变得更暗，那名法国刺客不动声色地融入黑夜，很快消失在勒阿弗尔的石板街道上。  
凌厉，敏锐，冷静。  
阿基里斯认为Omega不应该，也无法胜任刺客，康纳不认同这个观点，而事实证明他是对的。

-  
相距一百多英里，沿着塞纳河，从勒阿弗尔到巴黎城区，亚诺并不认为两次与同一名陌生的Alpha相遇是件好事，尽管他承认对方曾救了自己一命。  
汇报结束得很早，关于勒阿弗尔的任务，米拉波没有问太多问题，前提是亚诺隐瞒了那部分和康纳有关的细节。离开据点，他在冷暖交融的暮色中推开咖啡店的门，一眼就在众多客人中找到身形和着装都异常引人注目的康纳。  
角落，一小张方桌，一个人，一杯冷却的锡兰红茶。  
康纳的兜帽披在后背，露出棱角分明的脸，那绺被扎成辫子的头发从左侧垂下，彻底将他与其他普遍留着低马尾的法国男人区分开来。舞台上的歌者用动人的嗓音演绎咏叹调，曲目是奥尔普斯，她今天穿了一条淡雅的浅绿色长裙，棕黑长发落在左肩。  
康纳目不转睛地盯着舞台，在欣赏，在思考，又或许只是在走神。亚诺不知道。  
他走过去，地板由大理石铺就，拉开椅子的动作没有制造出任何噪音，他坐下来。  
“请原谅我的无礼。”亚诺不打算拐弯抹角，“我只是想确认我们的再次见面只是偶然。”  
天色变暗，金属烛台上的蜡烛被尽数点亮，红烛，鲜艳得仿佛下一秒就会化成一滩血水。大厅在摇曳的烛火中给人一种卢浮宫般金碧辉煌的错觉，洛佩兹夫人，咖啡厅的管理人，亲自设计了这些装潢，而亚诺只负责提供店铺运转所需的资金。  
法国刺客没有摘下兜帽，警觉地把眸子藏在帽檐下的阴影中。康纳知道对方抱有敌意，美洲的山猫也有同样的习惯，面对可能的威胁，它们总是会在退后保护自己的同时准备发动攻击。  
“那艘商船原本的目的地是摩洛哥，而最后它停在了勒阿弗尔，因为那场暴风雨。”康纳面不改色地开始陈述。他已经三十多岁了，他人的怀疑再也不能让他感到慌乱或者愠怒。“我丢失了我的目标。根据各种零碎的情报，如你所见，我来到了巴黎。”  
亚诺抿了抿嘴，一小段时间内没有再开口，也许在判断对方的说辞是否可信。  
空气中弥漫着咖啡，红茶和蛋糕的味道，这些在美洲并不比金矿更常见。法国人的生活精致且讲究，相较之下，美洲住民似乎更乐于把钱花在啤酒，弹药，手枪或者动物的皮毛上。  
而身为一名Alpha，当然，康纳无法让自己不去注意亚诺身上的气味。  
浅淡，疏离而凛冽，就像勒阿弗尔的那场雨。  
康纳接触过不少Omega，他们大都温顺得像卡尼鄂拉蜂，比起攻击，往往更愿意扭动圆润的躯体，用香甜的气味讨好养蜂人。  
亚诺不在他们之列，这是康纳面对怀疑没有直接离开而是主动解释的唯一理由。在更久以前，就连阿基里斯都无法令他作出这种让步。  
“亚诺。”年轻的法国刺客除下兜帽，像个终于作出某项决定的倔强孩子，“亚诺·维克托·多利安。”  
过肩低马尾，所有法国男人都具有的特征，几缕棕黑色刘海垂在额侧，几乎碰到纤长的睫毛。烛火跳动，在亚诺琥珀色的眸子里投下倒影，将刺客锐利的目光柔化。一道细细的疤痕从鼻梁延伸到左颊，曾经是无关紧要的轻伤，添了几分康纳无法具体形容的美感。  
“康纳·肯威。”他简短地回答。

-  
巴黎的黑夜如期而至，天上没有星星或是月亮，一片纯粹的墨蓝铺在半空中，摇摇欲坠。两名刺客花了数十分钟有一句没一句地交换了彼此愿意透露的信息，而这看上去并无必要。  
“二楼是我的住处，在走廊尽头有个空房间。如果你不介意的话。”第二杯红茶。亚诺放下手中的白瓷杯，杯口和茶托边沿都衬有金边，朴素得恰到好处。他往红茶里加了糖，而康纳没有，后者还不能习惯法国人的饮食习惯，包括铺着乳酪的蛋糕和加了蜂蜜的牛奶。  
“什么？”康纳愣了一下，数十年来第一次对自己的听觉产生怀疑。  
“我的意思是，”亚诺看着对方，一字一句地说，“现在的巴黎并不太平，没有人会为刺客提供住处。但如果你愿意露宿的话，我不会阻止你。”  
白瓷杯在手里转了一圈，康纳皱皱眉，没有开口，亚诺把这视为默认。

-  
将来自美洲的刺客领到属于他的房间，亚诺简单地道了句晚安，然后拐过走廊，关上书房的门。  
直到他拉开书桌的第三层抽屉，发现自己的抑制药物所剩无多为止，这名年轻的Omega都没有意识到把一名Alpha留在住处的决定到底有多么愚蠢。

2.  
-  
书房烛台上的蜡烛已经烧完，没有人及时更换，亚诺只能借助油灯的亮光看清康纳背上的烧伤。不深不浅的红色，从肩胛延伸到腰椎倒数第二个，或者是第三个骨节的地方。康纳的皮肤是印第安人特有的浅棕色，两种色调并不相衬，像一幅低劣的油画，刺眼而突兀。  
康纳第一次进入巴黎的兄弟会据点是数天前的事。明亮宽敞的厅堂，和阿基里斯老旧的木屋大相径庭，他不得不相信亚诺的说法，承认巴黎的刺客组织的确有能力帮他找到自己的暗杀目标，至少从表面上看来的确如此。米拉波答应了美洲刺客的请求，做出这个决定没有花他太多时间，一个甚至愿意与圣殿骑士建立合作关系的人不可能拒绝为自己的同僚提供帮助。而相对的，康纳也愿意接受兄弟会委派的任务。  
一个顺利的开始，结果却不那么令人满意。  
莱茵河南端，一场爆炸，起因是一名没断气的士兵点燃了火药桶，在亚诺折返军火库寻找怀表的时候。最终他在堆放着不少木箱的墙根处找到它，直至康纳将自己扑倒在沙石地上为止，他都没有意识到硝烟味里所带着的温度并不是幻觉。  
美洲刺客的袍子在数十分钟前被咖啡店的帮工送到街角的服装店，亚诺能想象出店主看到被火焰吞噬得不堪入目的袍子后会露出什么表情，裁缝或许会把它修补好，或许会直接缝制一件新的，他不知道，但亚诺相信两天后将会有一件完好的刺客袍被送到咖啡厅。  
而康纳背上的伤势就远没有那么容易处理了。  
亚诺拿着药粉，诊所的医生记得年轻刺客的模样，也清楚对方不是个容易对付的角色，没多问就把药给了他，甚至不愿意收取一个法郎。他不打算脱下手套，手心里出了汗，像沾上了浓稠的枫叶糖浆，十分难受。  
片刻的犹疑后，棕色的药末轻轻落在了那片被灼伤的皮肤，力度不会比羽毛重多少，像冬季的雪，最轻微的风也能扬起一大片。药剂用量被亚诺控制得恰到好处，以义子的身份留在德拉塞尔家让他学会了不少，清洁打扫，整理衣物，甚至打理马匹的鬃毛，他唯一学不会的是泡茶，更年轻一些的时候，他为此糟蹋了不少上等大吉岭茶叶，管家对亚诺的态度糟糕至极或许就有这个原因。  
“怀表属于我的父亲，本来。”亚诺开口，不再试图思考一些无关紧要的问题，比如自己欠康纳一句道歉还是道谢，又抑或是两者皆有。“八岁，在凡尔赛宫，我甚至不知道凶手是谁。”  
接近晚上十点，巴黎的天空依旧是纯粹的黑色，一如既往地让康纳想起美洲的星空。露台的门开着，他们能听到卫兵在街道上跑动的声音，皮靴，石板路，密集而又急促，跟任何一首乐曲的节奏都不接近。一般来说，入夜后巡逻的卫兵会大大减少，他们为政府工作，当然也乐于把政府的钱花费在红酒和女人身上。而今天的情况有点儿特殊，这并不奇怪，不少于十个火药桶在几分钟内被全部引爆，而那些卫兵尸体上的伤口证明爆炸并不是他们的直接死因。  
被烧伤的皮肤皱缩起来，严重的地方甚至能看到表皮下的肌理，血珠铺在上面，像被打碎的石英。  
街道又安静下来，硝烟味残留在他们的衣物上，在缓缓流动的空气中弥散。灯油消耗得很快，玻璃罩内的火焰开始摇晃，十几分钟后它将会熄灭，如果足够幸运的话，亚诺能在这之前为康纳包扎好伤口。  
“我亲手杀了我的父亲。”康纳说，声音有点儿哑，平静得诡异，似乎受伤的不是他，而他现在所叙述的也不是和自己有关的事实。  
亚诺的动作顿了一下，他没问为什么，那不是一个值得津津乐道的话题。这是康纳第一次对亚诺提起自己的过往，或许会是最后一次，他不知道，也不抱有任何期望。  
他们都没再开口。最后亚诺将柔软的棉质布料敷在康纳的脊背，固定好。几秒钟后油灯灭了，因为那阵带着凉意的风。房间里一片黑暗，亚诺摸索着开了书房的门，填满整条廊道的昏黄烛光漫不经心地洒进来。  
“你没有必要告诉我这些。”亚诺说，没有表情，至少不是明显的表情，琥珀色的眸子里藏着跳动的烛光。  
他知道康纳会把同样的问题扔给他，如果对方开口的话，但美洲刺客终究没有这么做。  
亚诺走的时候没有关门，康纳披上备用的白衬衫，双臂伸进袖管。那是洛佩兹夫人送过来的，也许属于咖啡店的帮工，带着点儿葡萄酒的香气，袖口处有几块洗不掉的咖啡迹。  
风还在灌进来，像莱茵河源源不断的河水，飘动的白色窗帘仿佛不怀好意的鬼魅，下一秒就会窜到街道上，夺走某个人的性命。硝烟味淡了，康纳在空气中捕抓到了亚诺的气味。  
不像勒阿弗尔的雨，更接近被雨水打湿的鸢尾花，带着不浓不淡的甜香。

-  
“约翰·怀特的行动非常谨慎，到目前为止，我们只知道他经常在卢瓦尔河的港口附近出没，或许他在计划运走一些东西。”米拉波说，他的桌面上有一些文件，莎草纸上布满康纳看不懂的法语单词。一名政客，他想起亚诺的说法。  
“又或许，”而这个答案显然不能让美洲刺客满意，他的眉头藏在兜帽下，蹙起来，没有人注意到，“他正在试图离开法国。”  
“我们会继续追查，如果有新的情报，你将会第一个知道。”  
康纳点头，他没有别的方法，如果更年轻一些，或许他马上就会赶到卢瓦尔河口等着他的目标。  
离开据点的时候天还没暗下来，天边晕着黄昏，橙色，延伸至城区上方，然后慢慢变淡。三天，药粉的效果不错，康纳已经能感觉到伤口愈合的微痒，而印第安人往往愿意选择以咬碎的植物作为敷料，效果会更好——也许会，他不确定。  
比雷克在通道口叫住康纳，他停下来，后者快步走到他面前，用那双死气沉沉的眼睛盯着康纳，和之前为数不多的几次见面没有差别。  
“你今天有和那小鬼见面吗？”他的问题很简洁，而康纳当然知道‘那小鬼’指的是谁。关于兄弟会的几位大人物他知道得足够多，从亚诺的叙述中，其中就包括比雷克，话不多的Alpha。  
“没有。”干巴巴的一个单词，康纳似乎从来不会在自己的语句中加入多余的词汇。“发生什么了？”  
在问出口的时候，甚至在这之前，康纳就已经知道了答案。亚诺早上离开咖啡店，直到下午自己离开为止都没有再回来。这有点儿不寻常，除非有特殊任务，否则他们每天都至少有一个互道早安的机会。  
“窃取信件的任务对于他来说轻而易举，而他花费了大半天的时间，从早上到现在，甚至可能更晚，有点儿奇怪，不是吗？”  
身后传来水滴落的声音，通道不深，康纳却能听到回声，他不知道这是不是自己的错觉。脚下有积水，浑浊，混着泥沙，空气又冷又湿，他不禁开始怀疑附近其实藏有一块巨大的冰，即使在最炎热的夏季也不会化开。  
在下一个瞬间，康纳忽然想起来一些事情，没有任何理由，或许是刺客的直觉，又或许出于Alpha的本能。  
“鸢尾花……”美洲刺客的声音很低，像掉入池塘的石头，穿透了整片水域，停在池底。  
“什么？”  
“他在哪？”  
“塞纳河畔，特鲁瓦，莫雷尔公爵的宅邸，乘船会更快。”  
康纳转身冲出通道，溅起的积水在他的靴子上留下污点。

3.  
-  
黑夜像悬在特鲁瓦城上空一滩摇摇欲坠的墨水，黏稠浓郁，原料是胡桃壳，或许还混有些许被磨碎的植物种子。  
康纳踏上河岸的时候雨下了起来，小雨。法国秋天的雨水多得像美洲大陆上的外来移民，源源不断地登上一片大概连他们自己都不太了解的土地。  
戴上兜帽，雨水滑过他的脸，其中一部分顺着脖颈的轮廓落入领口。特鲁瓦的街道狭窄而晦暗，他往前走，试图忽视渐浓的寒意。  
风从塞纳河的源头方向吹过来，康纳把帽沿拉得更低了些。刺客袍是新的，带着一股泛滥于巴黎各个角落的香水味，他没有向亚诺提起这件事，并无必要，毕竟亚诺不会浪费口舌跟他解释原来那套衣服到底有多么难以修补，而他本人也不愿过分介怀这些细枝末节，尽管他承认自己对香水毫无好感可言。  
莫雷尔的宅邸坐落在城镇中心，特鲁瓦最繁华的一片区域，花枝招展的妇女和绅士多得像农场里的绵羊，推开窗户就能看到一群。  
塞纳河岸数英里开外有一间教堂，墙体是棕色，事实上或许是灰色的，周遭太暗了，康纳看不清。而攀上教堂顶并没有花费康纳太多时间，法国的哥特式教堂大部分都有着极易攀爬的尖肋拱顶和绚丽的琉璃玻璃，如果光照足够强烈，后者会在地面投下一段梦幻的小型彩虹。  
教堂和宅邸之间隔着三百五十四步，或许更多，这无关紧要，问题在于，无论这段距离到底有多远，都已经近得足以让康纳敏锐地在空气中捕抓到亚诺的信息素。而带着雨味的鸢尾花香显然比上一次见面时更浓郁，这不是个好兆头。  
眺望，宅邸的窗户背后只有一片纯粹的黑暗。蜡烛，油灯，以及堆满了果木的壁炉都停止了工作，出于某种特殊的原因。  
亚诺。康纳想，眉头蹙起来，像个解不开的死结。这一切的联系过于直接，他甚至无法找到另一个比这合理的备选项。

-  
乌云越来越厚，灰色，像一团团肮脏的棉花，酝酿着暴雨，又或者是一场灾难。  
康纳松开抓住屋檐的手，落在宅邸的阳台。别在腰间的油灯是他从路边一间已经打烊的面包店拿的，把它从店门前纹样繁复的金属挂钩上拿下来的时候他轻声说了句抱歉，毕竟能把油灯还回去的几率比亚诺已经安全返抵巴黎可能性还要小。  
点燃油灯，推开落地玻璃门。一股混杂着鲜血腥味和信息素甜香的诡异气味瞬间向他扑过去，像一头伺机而动已久的野兽。  
康纳见识过很多糟糕的情况，非常多，但这次无疑是最糟的，它关乎自己一名重要同伴的性命，更关键的是，这名同伴是Omega，目前处于发情期。  
为了避免信息素对判断力造成严重干扰，美洲刺客捂住鼻子，手中举着唯一的光源，慢慢地往漆黑的走廊深处移动。他能听到钟摆晃动的声音，准确来说，他现在只能听到这道响声，死寂夹杂了些许慌张和恐惧包围着他，像美洲的山林中散不开的浓雾。  
从露台到走廊尽头的大厅入口，一共四十六步，而康纳接下来只需要在入口处拐个弯，就能借着油灯的光芒看清数具私人卫兵的尸体，横七竖八地躺在大理石门廊上，空洞的瞳孔依然留着被暗杀那一瞬的恐慌。

-  
二十四具尸体，大部分集中在门廊和大厅。比起异样的响动，康纳更愿意相信卫兵是被强烈的信息素香气吸引过来的——除了两三名Beta，他们中大部分都是Alpha——就像一群嗅到了奶酪香味的老鼠。  
莫雷尔公爵聘用了二十三名私人守卫，这个数字在康纳曾经暗杀的目标中并不出众，但他籍着身份便利所扣押的商品的价值倒是十分可观，不难推测，受他控制的区域绝对不仅限于特鲁瓦，甚至有已经牵涉到了巴黎的可能。  
这一切的证据是莫雷尔亲手书写的清单，它们本该被藏在墙上一幅油画背后的暗格内，现在它却被某个闯入者打开了，而显而易见，侵入者在做这件事以前就已经结束了公爵的生命。书桌上摊放着未来得及签字的文件，莫雷尔就躺在桌脚旁，表情与那二十三名守卫没有太大分别，从喉咙溢出来的血液尚未干透，在羊毛地毯上化成一朵巨大的血花。  
“愿你安息。”康纳蹲下来，阖上死者的双目。  
作为一名刺客，亚诺或许已经完成了他的任务，但从Omega的角度来说，年轻刺客眼下的状况无疑已经走到了最坏的极端。  
越过已经失去温度的莫雷尔公爵，康纳直接从房间的露台跳到街道上。  
雨还在下，气温比起康纳进入宅邸时又下降了一点。已经十一点多，如果宅邸大厅里的大钟走得足够准的话，距离午夜还有一刻钟。整个特鲁瓦城昏昏欲睡，依然亮着灯的人家并不比街上的行人多。  
康纳抬眸看了眼被死寂所笼罩的豪华宅邸，转身消失在一条不起眼的小巷。  
鸢尾花的气味还隐约留在空气中，一直延伸至特鲁瓦东部的郊区。

-  
循着亚诺所留下的嗅觉痕迹，康纳在抵达另一座教堂之前，他的靴子根本就无需碰到特鲁瓦街道的任何一块石砖。他不知道对于Omega来说发情到底是一种怎样的感受，但忍受发情之余还不得不避人耳目地在起伏不平的屋顶上前进无论从哪个角度来说都不会是一件好事。  
康纳没有注意到自己的心率变得快了些。呼吸渐渐急促，或许因为长途跋涉的疲劳，又抑或是——无法避免的——信息素对他的影响。  
郊区的教堂远不及市镇内的宏伟，事实上，它似乎已经被荒废了相当一段时间，藤蔓植物覆满了破败的墙壁，高耸的杂草将整栋建筑围困，密不透风，让它看上去像极了一座与世隔绝的孤岛。  
穿过甚至能没过膝盖的草丛，康纳推开教堂的木门，吱吱呀呀的响声，像隐匿在黑暗中一只不怀好意的鬼魅。  
火焰在玻璃灯罩内跳动着，为刺客辟出一个小小的光圈，他把灯举起来，试图扩宽视野。  
鸢尾花的气味在这里异常浓烈，让康纳不禁怀疑教堂里其实秘密蓄养着一片长势茂盛的紫色和白色鸢尾，花瓣上凝结着雨夜的水汽。  
靴子吸足了水，踏在大理石地板上发出怪异的响声。教堂虽小，却足够空旷，将晚风擦过某扇琉璃玫瑰窗的声音无限放大。  
然后康纳听到了袖剑出鞘的声音。  
“亚诺。”美洲刺客觉得嗓子发干，他不动声色咽了口唾沫，“是我。”  
数秒钟的寂静后，脚步声从黑暗深处传过来，由远及近。  
“康纳。”法国刺客终于出现在油灯发出的暖光中，康纳借此看清了覆在他额头的细密汗珠，以及因为体温过高而发红的嘴唇，就像夏末刚成熟的苹果，带着甜美的诱惑力。  
“真高兴见到你。”亚诺说。他扶着离他最近的那张长木椅，与康纳保持数寸距离。  
警觉的美洲山猫。康纳想起第一次认识亚诺时自己对他的形容。而现在，即便处于发情期，他依然是。  
“巡逻的卫兵在天亮之前就会发现宅邸里的尸体，我们必须尽快赶回巴黎。”康纳尽量不让句子中混有任何情绪波动。他试图忽视自己越来越快的心率，却发现很难办到。  
这很奇怪，亚诺当然不是他遇到的第一名发情的Omega，但在此以前，自己的身体从来没有出现过这么强烈的反应，就像在此以前他从未如此痛恨自己是Alpha的这个事实。  
对方依然没有挪动脚步，他从外套的口袋里拿出一个被揉皱的棕色信封，火漆上印着莫雷尔的家徽，两头雄狮，中间是一把象征权势的利剑。  
“把它送回巴黎，请你，康纳。”  
“我不明白。”  
“你永远不可能带着一个正在发情的Omega避开卫兵队的追捕。”年轻刺客深吸了口气，试图用最后的力气阻止声线发抖，“除非你愿意想象他们的嗅觉在一夜之间全部失灵的情况。”  
康纳看了眼对方手中的信，并不打算接过来。“药物呢？”  
“坏消息是，十小时以前我就吞下了最后一颗。”  
“我会让你安全回到巴黎，无论如何。”美洲刺客的语气中带着与生俱来的骄傲和自信，数年前，他在父亲海尔森面前也用同样的口吻表明自己永远不会苟同于圣殿骑士。  
而亚诺对此的回答是抿紧嘴唇。  
“你不相信我。” 康纳皱起眉。  
火光跳动得越来越厉害，两人的影子随之在地板上不停晃动。灯油将要耗尽，黑暗一寸寸缓慢地向他们靠拢，门外的雨势越来越猛，像来自黑夜的无休止的嘲讽。  
糟糕透顶。  
“我的同情心还不至于让我为不信任的人提供房间。”亚诺除下兜帽，黑色低马尾披在他背上，“事实上，我不相信的只有我自己。”  
康纳不自觉地握紧了油灯的金属提手，似乎这样做就能维持住最后一点火光。  
“我的意思是。”法国刺客艰难地说，脸上的表情像是刚做出一个异常困难的决定。  
“我希望你标记我，康纳。”  
油灯在下一秒内熄灭了，整个教堂瞬间陷入一片纯粹的黑暗。教堂外，小雨显然早已被暴风雨所取代，带着寒意和水汽的风从门缝渗进来，完全无法稀释空气中浓烈的信息素。  
“……但愿你不要为你所说的话后悔，亚诺。”

4.  
教堂四面的墙壁都带着水痕和霉迹，像莎草纸上晕开的墨水，并不美观。幸运的是，老旧的烛台经过时间的锈蚀依旧牢牢地固定在破败的墙面，而烛台上也还有未燃烧完的蜡烛，长短不一，康纳把离他们最近的两个烛台点亮，跳动的火光在漆黑中划出一小片明亮的区域。  
亚诺的皮肤很白。康纳想，然后用指尖挑开年轻刺客的领结。  
领口敞开，带着雨味的空气拂过亚诺灼热敏感的皮肤，像带着嘲讽的挑逗。他的喉结被白皙的肌肤包裹，随着震颤的呼吸上下翻滚，康纳借助摇曳的烛光看清这一切，漆黑的瞳孔像极了把他们包围起来的夜色，深不见底。他抿了抿嘴，布满粗茧的手覆上亚诺的锁骨，顺着脖颈的轮廓缓慢移动到后颈，Omega的绝对领域，引来亚诺一阵更加剧烈的颤抖。  
“康纳……”亚诺无意识地低喃，没有用那双已经蕴满水汽的眸子去看康纳的表情，但发烫的吐息依旧像最致命的毒药，从后者的皮肤一直渗透至大脑，狠狠冲击他的理智。康纳心脏一紧，按在对方后颈上的大手微微用力，给了亚诺一个野性而充满欲望的深吻。  
亚诺并不主动，却也没有表现出任何抗拒，康纳用舌头撬开对方的贝齿，轻而易举地闯进那片温暖的禁区，直抵喉咙。  
“唔嗯……”  
康纳温软的舌头滑过亚诺的舌根和舌面，怪异的触感在后者大脑里卷起一阵灾难般的风暴，肆无忌惮地将他的理智破坏得面目全非，似乎在提醒他犹豫不决对于发情的Omega来说到底有多么可笑。亚诺闭上眼睛，眉头蹙成一个解不开的死结，然后缓慢抬起舌头去迎合康纳的亲吻。  
在信息素和欲望的支配下，这个吻很快演变成一场互相夺取和侵占的战争，而康纳明显占了上风。淫靡的水声在空旷的教堂内被无限放大，来不及吞咽的唾液从两嘴交合处流出来，淹没这个似乎没有尽头的夜晚。  
没有人记得这个吻持续了多久，而当康纳终于松开对方时，亚诺才意识到自己已经坐在了两列长木椅之间的走道上，冷冰冰的大理石地板降低了他灼人的体温，却不能将他破碎的理智重新拼凑起来。康纳半跪在他面前，左膝停在年轻刺客两腿之间，摄人心魄的黑色眸子被烛光点亮，亚诺嫣红的脸和带着水光的唇瓣倒映在他眼底。  
大脑里依然保持冷静的部分已经不多，康纳艰难地遏止了自己再次侵占那双嘴唇的欲望，伸手轻轻拉开了亚诺后颈处的衣领。  
“或许会有点儿疼。”康纳的吐息很重，落在亚诺的锁骨处，让他不自觉地咬紧下唇。  
几秒的沉默后，年轻刺客从牙缝间挤出几个字，“……快点儿。”  
从来没有人告诉康纳标记Omega的方法，更年轻一些的时候，他认为那是因为他身边的人都刻意对此闭口不提，直到这一刻，他才真正意识到，作为一名Alpha，最原始的欲望和需求，以及解决欲望的方式，就像人从降生那一刻开始就懂得呼吸和摄食一样与生俱来，无需学习，却也无力改变。  
康纳张开嘴，用门牙试探性地咬住亚诺后颈处的皮肤，后者发出一声低哼，下巴抵在美洲刺客的肩上，紧紧抓住了对方的手臂，丝毫不打算掩饰自己的慌乱。  
“放松，亚诺……”  
怀里的人抖得很厉害，一只受伤的山猫，康纳想，而他并不愿意成为将它步步紧逼的猎人，所以在将要把那层白皙的皮肤咬破的时候康纳还是犹豫了一下，直到亚诺用断断续续的句子开口催促。  
“快点……康纳……我想我不能……”  
而康纳的回答是用舌尖轻轻舔舐刚才的咬痕，若有若无的怜惜摧毁了亚诺最后一丝冷静，很快，后颈上传来一阵带着酸麻的刺痛，亚诺咬住康纳肩上的布料，遏制了将要冲口而出的呻吟。  
血的腥味混着信息素的甜香，慢慢渗进康纳嘴里。非常怪异的味道，康纳却忍不住把伤口完全纳入唇瓣之间，不断舔舐和吮吸，仿佛他是沙漠中的旅人，而亚诺的血液是不可多得的甜美甘霖。  
蜡烛已经被烧得很短，教堂里暗下来，这或许是件好事，至少亚诺认为黑暗能够把这股不可言说的燥热掩埋起来，甚至可以隐藏他的不耐和欲望。  
雨势越来越大，冲淡了Omega留在空气中的信息素香气，能在卫兵发现他们之前为两人争取不少时间。  
康纳开始慢慢地将自己的信息素通过伤口注入到亚诺的血液中，一股更强烈的酸麻感涌上来，亚诺把康纳的衣料咬得更紧，闭上眼睛，试图把注意力放在雨滴敲打琉璃窗时所发出的声音，像凌乱且毫无节奏的鼓点。  
三分钟，或许是五分钟后，康纳终于完成了标记。几百秒，对于第一次进行标记的他们来说却漫长得仿佛经历了数个四季。  
教堂里的温度高得让人难以呼吸，或许只是他们的错觉，但被对方的信息素所包围的感觉已经不如一开始那么糟糕。残破的教堂变成让人流连忘返的伊甸园，沾着露水的鸢尾花在这里盛开，似乎永远不会凋零。  
法国刺客靠在康纳肩头，没有说话，呼吸渐渐平缓下来。  
“抱歉，亚诺。”他说。  
对方没有回答。  
康纳又喊了几次，结果都只换来亚诺的沉默。  
前者后知后觉地扶起怀里的人，才意识到对方已经昏睡过去，几缕刘海垂到额侧，纤长的睫毛乖巧地伏下来，随着呼吸轻轻颤动。倒映在康纳眼底的烛光暗了暗，他用衣袖擦干对方脸上的细汗，然后又笨拙地把亚诺的领巾重新系好。  
美洲刺客抱起熟睡的年轻后辈，小心翼翼地放在教堂的长椅上。尽管在咖啡店居住已经接近半个月，但这却是他第一次看到亚诺的睡颜，敛去了面对与暗杀有关的一切时那种疏离和尖锐，沉静得不甚真实。  
康纳一只手扶住椅背，弯下腰，却在唇瓣快要碰上亚诺脸部的伤痕时忽然停了下来。  
康纳从小开始，或者，更准确点儿来说，从他的部落被查尔斯一行人残忍地烧毁时开始，就养成了无论做什么都带着明确目标的习惯，海尔森一度非常嫉妒独子身上这种与生俱来的自傲，尽管他对此只字未提。  
但这次的情况似乎有点儿不一样了。  
是的，康纳并不知道自己为什么要这么做。  
他不知道自己标记亚诺的原因，也不知道自己为什么会产生亲吻对方的欲望。  
他跌坐在身旁的另一张长椅上，深吸一口气，强迫自己进行思考。  
暴雨持续了一个多小时，雨声在教堂里回响，纷繁杂乱，而康纳的大脑里只有一片轰鸣。

5.  
-  
亚诺睁开眼睛的时候雨还没有停，而好消息是，雨势已经比他昏迷的时候温和了不少，细密的雨滴像刚从海里捞出来的缝衣针，湿漉漉地穿插在特鲁瓦的每个角落。  
马车忽然颠簸了一下，磕疼了年轻刺客本来就已经重得像是灌进了金属的脑袋，而他估计这并不是第一次，毕竟特鲁瓦的小路从来都不能称得上平坦。亚诺把头探出窗外，潮湿的空气夹着迷蒙的细雨打在他脸上，带走些许挥之不去的眩晕感。  
亚诺愿意承认拂晓时分的景色永远不会令人生厌，他现在依旧能想起来五岁那年他和父亲一起登上巴黎城外的某座小山看到的美景，明亮的橙色从地平线处晕染开来，像一桶满溢的颜料，洒满每一条街道，炊烟升起来，空气中弥漫着面包和露水的香味。然而，另一个事实是，他也在那年的雨季意识到这一切只会在晴天发生，而晴天在巴黎，乃至整个法国，并不比金矿多。  
六点一刻，厚重的乌云依旧停留在尚未苏醒的特鲁瓦城上空，像一团团从旧棉被里扯出来的棉絮，密不透风。  
康纳骑在马背，又用力挥了一下鞭子，可怜的哺乳动物发出低低的嘶鸣，跑得更快了些，车轮呼啸着碾过地面上一滩滩积水，溅起污浊的水花。  
为了避免起伏不平的路面再次给自己的脑袋造成间接伤害，亚诺把身子坐直，不小心碰翻了放在脚边的两瓶葡萄酒，尚未开瓶，亚诺看了眼贴在上面的标签，估计马车的主人过着能让法国大部分贵族都艳羡的生活。  
是的，他想，美洲的大导师总是很擅长挑选目标。  
康纳注意到车里的响动，腾出一只手轻轻敲了敲那个带有轮子的密封木盒，而里面的法国刺客对此的回应是将木板敲了三下，不得不说，这并不是个打暗号的好方式，但至少足够方便。他认为自己应该询问康纳是否需要帮忙，比如让自己驱马，最后让他理智地放弃这个念头的是他依旧软得像一团棉花的身体，发情期的后遗症。  
马车已经十分接近塞纳河，塔塞洛山的松树香气能顺着涌动的河流吹过来，拂起马车的丝绒帘布。直到这时亚诺才意识到自己的领带被康纳系成了一个能让他感到非常尴尬的结，显而易见，大导师除了刺杀以外并没有太多的其它长处，而这并不奇怪，至少十分符合亚诺对他的第一印象。  
发情期的症状还没有完全消退，但已经足够让他们在反应并不那么灵敏的卫兵队眼皮底下全身而退。后颈处的咬痕还在隐隐作痛，正在驱马的Alpha在凌晨的时候显然没有控制好力度。亚诺伸手捂住后颈，不是因为疼痛，而是试图借此将自己从某个荒谬的梦境中抽离，那个梦里有似乎永远不会停下来的暴雨，一座孤岛般的教堂，老旧的长木椅，成片的鸢尾花，以及亲吻和拥抱。

-  
抵达巴黎的港口时距离九点还差一刻钟，他们乘的是货船，事实证明这不是一个理智的决定，中途的货物装卸浪费了他们太多时间，否则他们能在一小时前就踏上巴黎的土地。和煦的阳光此刻正笼罩着这个重新陷入忙碌的城市，与拂晓的特鲁瓦大相径庭，难以相信这是几百里的距离所能带来的差异。  
康纳极力反对亚诺亲自到兄弟会据点递交信件和进行所谓的任务报告，“至少不应该在这种状态下。”他说。法国刺客并不确定‘这种状态’指的是什么，或许是自己的确不那么理想的身体状况，又或许是自己被标记的这件事，而这并不重要，最后占了上风的还是康纳，或者，更确切点儿来说，亚诺有意献出了并不多得的妥协，好让自己摆脱那些繁琐的细节报告和导师们并不友好的眼神。他知道康纳会替他处理这些。  
他们最终从一名浑身上下都散发出一股隔夜麦芽酒酸味的渔夫那儿借了两匹马，棕色，看上去十分瘦弱，像它们的主人一样精神萎靡，亚诺甚至不确定这两个可怜的小家伙是否有足够的力气将他们驮起来。  
两匹马并排走在巴黎的石板路上，铁蹄已经生锈，随着脚步落下发出钝重的响声，而速度也不会比一名已经上了年纪的妇人快多少。亚诺身上残留的信息素香气时不时会吸引一些嗅觉灵敏的Alpha投来暧昧的目光，其中包括贵族和平民，甚至路边的乞丐，而康纳对此的反应是慷慨地给他们一个充满敌意的眼神。  
亚诺把兜帽拉得更低了些，不确定这到底是不是一件好事。  
而他在不久后就得到了这个问题的答案。

-  
从特鲁瓦那场令人不适的暴雨算起，康纳的房间空了四天，或许更多，拉开客房的窗帘甚至能看见尘埃在阳光下杂乱无章地飞舞。这名房客一度极其乐意把他的早餐与停在露台的白鸽分享，有时会是灰色的椋鸟，分享的内容取决于当天洛佩兹夫人的想法，或许是冒着热气的新烤面包，又或许是带着浓郁奶香的蛋糕。这些可怜的小家伙们现在也偶尔会飞过来，停在白色的围栏上，等待它们并不会出现的饲养员。  
而亚诺并不打算对此提出任何问题，没有必要，毕竟即便偶尔在据点见面，他们也不再进行任何对话或是眼神交流。美洲的大导师变得更加独来独往，不愿参与需要两个人才能执行的任务，反而比以前更加专注于针对约翰·怀特及其意图的调查。  
假设巴黎兄弟会的导师们发现了异样，他们也没有对此作出任何评论。

-  
“你们对特鲁瓦那次任务的口述报告并不是全部。”在亚诺后颈上的咬伤几乎痊愈的时候，比雷克用一个格外笃定的陈述句戳穿了这个众所周知的秘密。  
刚结束的会议相当冗长，关于圣殿骑士最近的活动状况，内容大多数是称不上有用的信息，而康纳并没有参加，导师们在十分钟前已经离开了大厅，聚在另一个房间里讨论亚诺或许永远都没有机会知道的‘机密’。  
年轻刺客低下头，假装正在认真护理自己的袖剑，“你指的是？”  
“我需要一个答案。”  
亚诺依旧没有抬起头，他轻轻抚摸剑刃上精致的雕花，隔着手套感受它的纹路，“我并不认为你刚才说的那句话叫做‘提问’，比雷克。”  
“那就让我们直白一些，小鬼。”年长的刺客顿了一下，试图让自己表现得镇定，遗憾的是他从来都不擅长把自己的情绪藏起来，“他标记了你，是吗？”  
比雷克从来无法震慑亚诺，从他们在巴士底狱结识的时候开始，直到成为同僚的现在，包括他成为真正意义上的‘导师’，向亚诺传授刺杀技巧的时期。而现在，尽管亚诺不愿意承认，比雷克，确切点儿来说是比雷克所说的话，确确实实让他感到不知所措，这种感觉令他不合时宜地回忆起十三岁时发生的一件事。那年他爬上了邻居的苹果树，试图为艾莉丝偷几个成熟的果子，最终却被发现，不得不因此牺牲了自己接下来十四天的自由。  
“我并不认为这件事和你有关系。”比雷克向来谨慎，在大部分时候，他对自己提出的问题都有一个明确的答案，或者至少对答案有百分之九十的把握，考虑到这一点，亚诺不打算否认对方结论的真实性。  
“你不打算解释？”  
“任务需要。”亚诺说，“信息素会让我们成为在夜里举着火把走动的逃犯。”  
烛台上的蜡烛燃烧着，橙色的光芒将他们的影子摇摇晃晃地投在墙壁，像深夜在巴黎街头走动的醉汉。烛芯又短了一截，而亚诺认为对方很有可能在蜡烛彻底燃尽之前都不会开口。  
超过五分钟的沉默，意料之中。  
又过了两分钟，年长刺客才用发哑的嗓音缓缓开口，仿佛吐出这个句子对于他来说无比艰难：“没有人比你更清楚原因，而我希望你所说的是事实。”

6.  
-  
稀松的淡云浮在巴黎半空，很轻，被风撕开，阳光缓缓透下来，日落的余晖洒进咖啡馆，一种柔软的金黄色，像极了微焦的吐司。亚诺可以闻到空气中弥漫的面粉和奶酪的香气，或许是蛋糕，也有可能是铺了厚厚一层乳酪的烤面包。店里的客人已经不多，提供酒水是一个留住客人的不错选择，尤其是在巴黎的夜晚，但亚诺并不打算这么做，毫无必要，巴黎最不缺少的就是酒馆和凌晨时分在街头游荡的醉汉。  
座钟敲了六下，康纳坐在亚诺对面，喝完了他的第三杯大吉岭红茶，洛佩兹夫人在里面加了少量茉莉，从瓷杯溢出来的淡香像唱诗班孩子们的歌声一样令人放松，而亚诺敢打赌康纳根本没有注意到这些。  
六点整，距离天黑还差一刻钟，考虑到现在已经是秋天，剩下的时间甚至会更少，他们在七个小时以前亲自确认了卢浮宫内外的守备和布局，并以此确定了计划和路线，而不得不说的是，康纳此前并没有这个习惯，毕竟他的行动力和决心向来可以解决很多，或者说一切问题，他不知道这对于自己来说是不是一种进步。  
他们相对而坐，交谈却并不多，从特鲁瓦的任务结束那天开始一直如此，亚诺几次试图把他们之间的话题从刺杀约翰·怀特的计划转移到其他方面，但大部分时候只能得到康纳的沉默。现在的状况很接近他们的第一次见面，第二次，如果算上勒阿弗尔的一面之缘的话。差别在于，数周前他们都很明确地对彼此抱有敌意，而现在两名刺客甚至不清楚自己在想什么。  
“你没有做错任何事，康纳。”考虑到来自北美的刺客导师已经先后忽略了自己一切关于对方生活近况的问题，亚诺选择单刀直入，“暂时性标记不会对Omega造成长期影响，你知道这点，而那次也是我主动提出要求。”  
康纳终于从手上的一沓莎草纸中抬起头，发黄的纸上面布满了密密麻麻的英语单词，详细记述了约翰·怀特庞大的军火走私计划，从欧洲到北美，包括年轻的美国在内，涉及七个国家。这些信息来自巴黎兄弟会，米拉波那位尚未知名的政客朋友对此的贡献最为突出。而考虑到亲爱的怀特先生的落脚点在卢浮宫，一个守卫森严的皇家宫殿，康纳不得不答应米拉波携带同伴执行任务的条件以获取这份资料。  
康纳看着亚诺，没有开口。座钟的分针走过一刻，黑夜缓慢地侵入巴黎，温和的阳光退出咖啡馆，留下泛黄的烛光。  
“标记不仅仅会影响Omega，亚诺，我不希望我自己……”康纳顿了顿，没有把话说完，他站起来，把资料收进袍子，不动声色地将视线转移到窗外那片深不见底的黑夜，“时间到了。”  
亚诺腺体处的咬痕已经完全消失，但标记时的疼痛依然挥之不去，或许只是错觉。他下意识伸手捂住自己的后颈，然后紧跟康纳走进巴黎的夜色。

-  
他们绕到卢浮宫后方，先后勒昏八名守卫，然后爬上庭院里的柏树，直接跃进二楼走廊的窗户。走廊里的守卫并不多，正如他们的计划，皇家卫兵对于室内的保护工作总是十分粗心，或者说过于自信。两人先后躲在木柜和红色的鹅绒窗帘后避开巡逻兵的耳目，其中一次差点儿碰翻了柜子上的玻璃花瓶，插着玫瑰，很诱人的香气。  
卢浮宫的占地面积十分可观，躲躲闪闪地绕到二楼的藏书室花了他们整整一刻钟，而幸运的是，亚诺在三分钟之内就打开了门锁，否则他们此刻很有可能已经被巡逻兵发现，甚至更糟糕，被整个皇宫的卫兵队包围。  
藏书室里没有任何照明，空气中弥漫着尘埃和残旧书籍的味道，并不讨喜，却因为很接近德拉塞尔伯爵的书房的气味而无法让亚诺真正地讨厌它。两名刺客顺着书架间狭窄的通道找到朝西的那扇窗，打开，攀了出去，墙面上的石膏纹饰为他们提供了足够多的支点。他们很快就到达了正上方的窗户，窗帘拉着，但是利用与生俱来的鹰视能力可以解决很多问题，比如确认房间里的那位就是约翰·怀特，比如得知目标的房间外并没有巡逻兵——至少不是十分接近的。  
窗户没有关紧，康纳稍微花了点儿力气把它推开，跳进窗内。  
而他接下来的举动也再一次证明亚诺对他的第一印象完全正确。美洲刺客没有给怀特先生留下任何发表意见以及表达惊讶的时间，迅速地冲上前，用袖剑划开了对方的喉咙。  
约翰倒了下去，从脖颈溢出来的温热血液很快浸透昂贵的羊毛地毯，晕开，形成与原有纹饰并不协调的血花，怪异而丑陋。烛光下约翰的五官以一种极不可思议的方式扭成一团，恐惧使然，而这种光景对于亚诺来说并不陌生，他相信康纳也是如此。刺客的生活中最不缺少的就是死亡，就像空气和睡眠之于人类。有人曾经把他们称作撒旦的信徒，亚诺愿意承认这个说法并不过分。  
约翰的书桌上和抽屉里都放着不少文件，大多关于军火走私计划，账目明细和参与者都有清晰的记录，这是一件好事，意味着巴黎的兄弟会能够借此找到皇宫中为约翰提供帮助的那股势力。康纳把相关的部分记录收进刺客袍，对法国刺客点了点头，而后者以同样的举动作为回应。他们攀上窗台，却在打开窗户的一瞬间被突然闯进来的侍女发现了。  
见鬼。亚诺下意识弹出了自己的袖剑，然而他最终还是放弃了杀害那名倒霉侍女的念头。来不及，也毫无必要。  
呼救声吸引来大量卫兵，广场上的警钟响了好几遍，比清晨的白鸽更让人感到烦躁，以同样的路径从庭院潜出去几乎没有成功的可能性。无奈之下他们爬上了屋顶，幸运的是这里的守卫相对较少，他们先后放倒十名守卫，往屋顶的最东端跑过去，在那里他们能直接跳到另一栋十分接近的建筑。  
而卫兵的速度显然比亚诺想象中快不少，他们像争夺奶酪的蚂蚁一样争先恐后地涌上屋顶，表现出令人惊讶的行动力，这并不是个好兆头。  
两名刺客被迅速包围起来，除了正面冲突，留给他们的选择似乎不多——显然，他们在制定计划的时候并没有考虑到这种情况。敌人数量十分可观，更不幸的是，其中的一半都带着火枪。康纳弹出袖剑，而亚诺的手则不动声色地摸到了腰间的燧发枪。后者在卫兵首先发动攻击的同时迅速转身，准确枪击了两名守卫。包围圈出现缺口，亚诺拉着康纳的手冲出去，直接跳下屋顶，掉入柔软的草丛。  
落地的是康纳的脊背，他及时把亚诺护在自己怀里，搂得很紧，足以让法国刺客听清他略微失速的心跳。  
草丛外皮靴踩踏鹅卵石的声音又急又乱，比起鼓点更像是毫无章法的雨水拍打在琉璃窗上。脚步声变远了，康纳终于压低声音开口，“你还好吗？”   
“是的……我的意思是，不。”亚诺说，呼吸很急，拼凑出这个句子似乎花了他不少力气。  
而直到这时康纳才意识到，自己手上那股温热的暖流其实并不是错觉。

7.  
亚诺恢复意识的时候已经是两天后的傍晚。  
洛佩兹夫人把烛台点亮，放在床头。她说他很幸运，后来仓皇赶到的药师也说了同样的话，并向他详细描述了他腰上的枪伤到底有多么严重，而自己又花了多长的时间才为他止了血。那些话中的大部分亚诺都没有听进去，他所做的只是在适当的时候应一声嗯或者谢谢。不得不说，他精于此道，毕竟年幼的时候他就是用这种方式应付德拉塞尔公爵和管家的训话，原因大多是亚诺不太愿意遵守他们的规矩。  
在那以后药师又在房间里逗留了一个小时，为亚诺的伤口换上新的敷料。整个过程并不顺利，剧烈的痛感几次让亚诺忍不住发出低吟，而药师也会在这个时候停下来，询问他是否需要服用一些麻醉类的药物，每次都只能得到否定的回答。  
“康纳在哪？”包扎完成后药师很快就离开了，亚诺扣好衬衫的纽扣，想了想还是把刺客袍也披在身上。  
“他好像已经离开了巴黎。”洛佩兹夫人低头为烛台换上一根新的蜡烛。  
“……什么时候的事？”  
“今天早上，在药师确认你的状况已经稳定下来以后。”她转过身来，视线落在亚诺那张依旧略显苍白的脸，“他让我向你转告，他很抱歉，以及，再见。”  
亚诺觉得自己的心脏忽然被扔进了一个空旷而黑暗的无底洞，笔直地坠入不见天日的深渊。而事实上他对康纳的离开并不意外，在和他一同去暗杀约翰·怀特的时候亚诺就知道康纳会在不久之后回到他的国家，为他们之间说不清道不明的一切画上一个并不圆满的句号。亚诺没有预料到的只是，康纳真的会离开。  
是的。康纳毫无预兆的告别是亚诺意料之中却又始料未及的。亚诺一直都以为那一天到来的时候自己可以心无芥蒂地向康纳献上自己的祝福，Bon voyage或者Bonne chance，一个美好的幻想，而遗憾的是现实并没有给他这个机会。  
天已经完全黑了下来。乌鸦撕扯着发出沙哑的鸣叫，短暂地停留在屋檐下的油灯上，然后迅速飞走。不断有马车急急忙忙地从咖啡店前经过，马蹄声忽远忽近，最终都被死寂所淹没。咖啡店已经打烊了，安静得只剩下座钟发出的滴答声。亚诺拐过走廊，开了客房的门，它曾短暂地属于康纳，现在则被黑暗所占据。  
亚诺走了进去，在漆黑中慢慢地接近那张已经铺了薄薄一层尘埃的桌子。九点整，大厅里的座钟发出铛铛的响声，在那个瞬间，他本能地在空气中捕抓到了一股格格不入的气味。不像咖啡豆或面包，而更接近野花和兽皮，狂野却温润，本该属于北美某座尚未被开辟的高山。  
康纳的信息素。  
心脏上的某根倒刺更深地陷进去，鲜血汩汩地流了出来。亚诺觉得后颈处的腺体又开始发疼，他伸手去摸，再次确认那里的咬痕已经完全愈合，光洁的皮肤一如康纳将他标记前的无数个日夜。  
年轻的刺客摸索着在桌子的抽屉里找到一盒火柴，擦亮，点燃了烛台上的蜡烛。  
桌面有一沓莎草纸，最上面那张的三分之一都被倾倒的墨汁弄脏了，而一旁的墨水瓶已经被肇事者扶正，只有少量墨汁还留在里面。亚诺的指尖轻轻抚过粗糙的纸张，却意外地发现墨汁还未干透。  
他皱了皱眉，把烛台端到床铺旁边。被褥十分平整，几乎找不到褶皱，证明康纳在他昏迷那几天并没有在这里留宿，但这么一来就无法解释为什么房间的窗户是开着的。巴黎的雨水太多了，按照洛佩兹夫人的习惯，她会为每一个少有人出入的房间关上窗户，另一间客房因此至今依然充满了血的淡腥味——几个月前，亚诺为了保护一名受伤的线人曾经短暂地把这个房间让给对方。  
腰上的伤口开始发疼，他细不可闻地倒吸了一口气，慢慢地走近那扇被打开的窗户。这一切对于他来说极其困难，每移动一步，剧烈的痛感就会像潜伏在黑暗中的野兽，嘶鸣着抓住他的每根神经。  
停在露台围栏上的乌鸦叫了几声，然后扑棱着翅膀飞走了。下一秒，露台的门被打开，亚诺敏锐地转过身，遗憾的是疼痛拖慢了他的速度，年轻刺客最终还是被不速之客飞快地从身后捂住了嘴。  
“是我，亚诺。”身后的人说，然后松开了怀里的人。  
“康纳？”法国刺客往后退了几步，语气听上去并不十分惊讶，“他们告诉我你今天早上就离开了。”  
“我的确去了一趟港口。”  
“是什么让你改变了主意？”  
“我认为还是亲自和你道别比较好。”康纳低头看着亚诺，后者那双琥珀色的眼睛在烛光下褶褶生辉，一如既往的迷人。  
“我很抱歉，亚诺。”美国刺客压低声音说道。性格使然，康纳极少主动向别人道歉，而亚诺有幸成为了其中之一。  
“无论是为了标记还是我的伤，你都没有道歉的必要。”年轻刺客有点儿无奈，但他依然觉得在某些方面显得极为顽固也可以算是康纳的优点。  
“不，我感到抱歉的是，有些话我始终没有对你说清楚。”  
“比如说？”  
“在特鲁瓦的任务结束以后，我的确有意避开你。”  
康纳顿了顿，似乎在观察亚诺的反应。而事实上这毫无必要，他过分突兀的表现连五岁的孩子都多少能意识到问题所在。  
晚风不合时宜地从打开的窗户吹了进来，带着些许能被感知的湿气。显然，今晚巴黎又会遭遇一场大雨。亚诺觉得伤口又开始发疼了，因为天气或者康纳的发言，他不知道。他只是不动声色地用手捂住那个部位，试图借此缓解痛苦。  
“我曾经向我的导师承诺过，我不会和任何Omega建立羁绊。而你是我标记的第一个Omega，亚诺。”  
“所以，你回避我的原因是，你意识到我已经成为了你的……软肋？”  
“不。”康纳说，“隐欲。”  
“……”  
看在上帝的份上，亚诺想。他在那一瞬间几乎忘了怎么呼吸。数天以前他还完全无法想像这个词汇会从康纳的嘴里吐出来，更不会知道来自美洲的刺客导师竟然会用它来定义自己。  
但这或许并不是一件坏事。  
“我想我该走了，亚诺。”康纳转身走出露台，想了想，又补充了一句：“照顾好自己。”  
而法国刺客的回答是抓住对方的手。  
“你打算什么时候离开？”  
“明天早上会有一艘前往北美的商船从勒阿弗尔的港口出发。”  
“那么，在这里逗留一晚并不会有任何影响，对吧？”

8.  
-  
巴黎的黑夜像一道暗流，从半空涌下来，催生并包容着每个角落的污秽和欲望，而等到白昼再次降临，它又会若无其事地将这一切全部卷走。盗窃，酒池肉林，压榨以及侮辱，都会在夜晚上演，而巴黎城的大部分贵族都会参与其中。亚诺厌恶这些，因此他也厌恶黑夜，这或许与他刺客的身份不无关系。  
但今晚却有点儿不同。  
在于入秋以来巴黎的第一场夜雨，在于康纳过分浓烈的信息素和他主动献上来的亲吻。  
亚诺心照不宣地打开唇瓣接受了美洲刺客的侵入，并吃力地迎合对方显得有点儿粗鲁的翻搅。这不是他们第一次接吻，如果把教堂里被生理本能完全支配的那一次也列入考虑范围的话。  
康纳的一只手紧紧扣住了法国刺客的后脑，另一只则握住了对方的手腕，就像一名终于成功将自己追寻已久的猎物捕获的猎人，不希望战利品再离开自己的视线，哪怕只是一秒。  
而显然，他并没有控制好自己的力度，有意或是无意，以致于亚诺觉得自己的腕骨几乎要被捏碎，他甚至已经能想象手腕上被留下一圈殷红压痕的情状，但在口腔中所有空气都被抽空的情况下，他并没有多余的精力去考虑这些问题。  
康纳的吻又狠又深，他的舌尖在扫过亚诺的牙床和舌根后直直地往喉咙处闯了过去，引出法国刺客一声痛苦的呜咽。  
与特鲁瓦那次毫无准备的标记不同，来自的美洲的Alpha这次没有刻意抑制住自己的信息素，任由那股野性的气味在不大不小的客房里蔓延开来，氤氲，等待被炙热的欲望引爆。而亚诺的身体也很快起了反应，尽管发情期已经结束，但这种过分激烈的信息素对于Omega来说总是受用的。  
雨终于开始下了。最初只是像缝衣针一样的细微雨丝，后来则慢慢演变成一场在秋季少有发生的暴雨。雨滴像被打碎的钻石，敲在窗玻璃上，噼噼啪啪的声音像凌乱的鼓点。  
马蹄的声音由远及近，最终停在咖啡店的屋檐下。车夫下了马，在昏黄的油灯光芒下点燃了被雨水打湿的烟草。马车上装载着若干个木箱，里面大多是廉价的红酒和当季水果。  
闪电，第一声闷雷劈碎了巴黎的夜。直到这时康纳才终于松开了亚诺的双唇，后者脱力地低头抵住对方的左肩大口呼吸。门窗已经关上了，但潮湿的空气还是涌了进来，这缓解了些许燥热，对于几乎完全屈从于本能的康纳来说却于事无补。  
“抱歉，亚诺。”这是美洲刺客当晚的第二次道歉，接着他后知后觉地松开了对方的手腕。  
烛台上只有一根蜡烛是亮着的，勉强能提供微不足道的照明。两人的影子映在墙面，被拉得很长，以一个暧昧的姿势依偎着。  
“我不会怀孕，康纳。”片刻后，亚诺终于抬起头，缓缓地开口。密密麻麻的雨声在康纳的大脑里轰鸣，他看到对方被蹂躏得异常惹眼的嫣红唇瓣在黄色的烛光下一张一合，却无法确定自己有没有听清他的句子。  
“在加入兄弟会的时候我就服用了药物，它能让我失去生育能力。”  
康纳试图揣摩面前的人此时的想法，无奈的是他从来不擅长这么做，而最终成功办到了这件事的反而是后者。  
“我不介意你把这视作邀请。”亚诺似乎看透了Alpha的想法，补充道。他用琥珀色的眸子盯着康纳，里面倒影着闪烁不定的烛光，一直望进康纳的瞳孔深处。  
“这是我第一次在法国逗留，亚诺，我想也会是最后一次。”康纳的手在身侧握成拳，被修剪得异常圆钝的指甲里藏着些许凝固的血，深深嵌进他的掌心。或许是为了克制住自己的生理本能，又或许只是出于一些他也无法厘清的负面情绪。  
亚诺没有对此作出回应，依旧用过分冷静的眼神看着对方，仿佛接下来将要发生的一切都与他无关。  
接着康纳闻到了鸢尾花的香味，很淡，漫不经心地混在他自己的信息素中。  
一封没有文字的邀请函。  
沉默却致命的挑逗。

-  
他们在愈发喧闹的雨声中倒在窄小的床铺上，压皱了平整的白色被褥，上面有阳光曝晒后留下的气味。  
大病初愈，亚诺并没有像往常那样戴着领巾，套上束腰的马甲，而出于同样的理由，康纳也意外耐心地一一褪去了对方身上的刺客袍和衬衫。  
然后他看到了亚诺腰上裹着的那一层厚厚的纱布。  
康纳下意识想要抚摸伤口的位置，但伸出的手只是滞留在空气中，最终收了回去。  
在两天前那个令人绝望的夜晚，他半是威胁半是乞求地委托一名上了年纪的马车夫把他们载回咖啡馆，最终后者收取了五十个法郎，才勉强愿意冒着被卫兵抓捕的危险把两名满身带血的刺客藏进自己的马车。  
康纳在装满了苹果的车厢上腾出一块位置，撕碎了刺客袍的下摆，绑在亚诺腰上，不幸的是年轻刺客的伤势比他想象中更严重，血液汩汩地流出来，很快就浸透了灰白色的布条，而亚诺的脸色也随之变得越来越苍白。康纳用沾满了血的大手紧紧握住对方的，抿着嘴，清晰地感知到生命和体温正在慢慢从亚诺体内流走。  
自从青年时期第一次戴上刺客袍的兜帽，他亲眼见证了无数死亡，但他却从未对谁的死亡表现出这种程度的恐慌。康纳从来不愿意将自己本来就贫乏的感情过多地交付给别人，这是事实，因此在短短数周内发生在他和亚诺之间的一切就更显得像一个荒谬的笑话。  
于是康纳决定不再多想。毕竟他从来不擅长处理与此有关的事情。  
亚诺察觉到空气中那股兽皮的气味忽然变得浓郁起来，比起刺鼻的烈酒更接近于不兑水的酒精，仅仅是嗅闻就可以使得他的伤口剧烈地抽痛起来。  
下一秒康纳就吻了下去，粗糙有力的舌头撬开对方的唇瓣，把唾液直接推送至亚诺的喉咙。后者发出一声痛苦的呜咽，却也不打算反抗，乖顺地把那些粘稠的液体咽了进去，而一部分还未来得及被吞咽的唾液则顺着亚诺的唇角渗了出来，沾湿了枕头。  
康纳的亲吻接下来便开始往下游移，从脖颈一直到乳尖，亚诺始终紧抿着嘴，任由对方的吻像窗外的雨滴一样密密麻麻地落下来，在白皙的皮肤上留下星星点点的红色吻痕。Omega的身体难以招架，在这种挑逗下慢慢开始变得敏感而燥热，这种情况一般只会在发情期出现，这并不是个好兆头。  
Alpha的疯狂从来是毫无怜惜的，亚诺一开始就已经做好了准备，但康纳却轻轻隔着纱布吻了吻他腰上的伤口，并闷声说了一句抱歉。当晚的第三句。  
这让亚诺有点儿哭笑不得，“你应该知道我和你一样是一名刺客，相信我，康纳，我受过比这更严重的伤。”  
“我本来可以避免这一切的发生。”  
“如果这一切没有发生，我想你现在已经在前往美洲的商船上了。”  
康纳愣了愣，亚诺把头别过去，避开对方的视线，假装对墙面上摇曳的烛影产生了兴趣。“不用担心我的伤。做下去。”  
美洲刺客照做了。在凑过去又补充了一个深吻后，他麻利地剥下了亚诺的裤子，开始抚慰对方已经勃起的分身。康纳的掌心里有长年累月使用武器留下的粗茧，摩擦过囊袋和柱体时会带来一股尖锐的酸麻感。亚诺反手紧紧抓住枕头，发出一声低哼，而坐在他身上的Alpha不为所动，反倒加快了撸动的速度。快感像洪水一样涌了过来，亚诺艰难地抓住最后一丝理智，在康纳手中射了一次。  
直到这时亚诺才确定自己又一次步入了发情期。Omega的身体本来就极易受到Alpha的信息素影响，再加上康纳这次几乎是毫无保留地把他身为Alpha最真实的那面展现了出来，尽管法国刺客已经养成了服用药物的习惯，但与一名如此强壮的Alpha近距离接触本身就不是一种理智的做法。  
亚诺意识到爱液开始从自己的穴口不断渗出，可怖而又熟悉的热度随之从下身涌上来，把他全身上下的皮肤灼得发红。鸢尾花的味道愈发浓烈诱人，把康纳本来就高涨的欲望又挑起几分，陌生的兴奋感让向来冷静的刺客导师脑中只剩下一个念头：狠狠操弄眼前的Omega，咬破他的腺体，完完全全地将他据为己有。  
在Alpha与Omega进行成结标记的过程中不可能存在任何所谓的爱和理智，肉欲从来都会占有绝对优势，无一例外。  
康纳把自己身上的衣物尽数褪去，抬起亚诺的双腿，看着嫣红的穴口一边垂涎一边张合，期待着即将到来的填充。  
美洲刺客一下子就把三根指头伸了进去，这对于发情期的Omega来说绰绰有余，松弛且被爱液充分润滑的甬道把康纳的手指完完全全地吞了进去，并反射性地往深处蠕动。  
“唔……直接……进来……”亚诺难耐地开口。他觉得浑身发烫发软，得不到满足的欲望灼烧着他的理智，他大张着嘴吞吐空气，试图借此将体温降下来，却于事无补。  
而与此同时康纳的耐性也达到了极限，他将Omega的双腿都架到自己肩上，双手扶着对方受伤的腰部，笔直地把自己滚烫的分身捅了进去。  
“嘶……好疼……”  
康纳的尺寸比亚诺想象中更具压迫力，即便是对于正值发情期的Omega来说，将其完全容纳也非常勉强。穴口撑涨得难受，但电流般的尖细痛觉却带来了一股更让人迷乱的快感。  
生理泪水流了出来，唾液和泪液把法国刺客姣好的五官搅得一塌糊涂，亚诺用手臂覆住自己的眼睛，已经无法拼凑出完整的句子：“快点……动……快点……”  
康纳当然知道该怎么做。Alpha在解决欲望这方面向来都无师自通。  
于是他开始摆动自己的腰身，把沾满爱液的柱体抽出来，然后又狠狠地捅进去，一来一往，等到亚诺的身体能够顺畅地吞吐他的分身时，Alpha便加快了抽插的速度。  
可怜的木床被摇得发出吱吱呀呀的声音，被子滑落在地，没有人在乎。  
亚诺的理智一点点地被磨碎，他痛苦地昂起头，一只手失神地抓住康纳撑在自己身侧的手臂。后者顺势伸手扣住对方的指尖，压在床铺上，一边保持着下身的动作一边俯下身去啮咬对方上下翻滚的喉结。  
“啊……康纳……慢点……太……快了……”亚诺带着哭腔乞求道。他的腰部现在被高高地抬了起来，悬在空气中，随着Alpha粗暴的动作一下下地颤抖着。枪伤因为大幅度的动作更加剧烈地抽痛起来，像另一种诡异的快感，非但没有让亚诺保持理智，反而令他更深地沉溺在欲望之中。  
康纳喘息着凑过去咬住亚诺的唇瓣，经过另一轮抽送，他最终射在了Omega体内。  
短暂的逗留后，他把分身抽出来，大量精液和爱液也随之从穴孔处流出，在床单上留下一大片痕迹。  
美洲刺客伸手揩去亚诺脸上的液体，“你还好吗？”  
亚诺的嗓子又干又疼，他没有开口，只是点了点头。而事实上他感觉非常糟糕——残留在体内的滚烫精液，初次被开拓的后庭，以及很有可能又被扯开的伤口——是的，糟糕透顶。  
然而，尽管如此，在康纳要求他转过身的时候亚诺还是毫无异议地照做了。  
疼痛和欲望对于处在发情期的Omega来说从来都不矛盾。

-  
亚诺半跪着，为了迎合康纳的角度把臀部高高地抬起来，而Alpha在对方的配合下非常顺利地再次把自己的分身送进了对方的后庭。这次康纳进得更深，直接捅到了生殖道的位置。  
“等等……康纳……不……不要碰那里……”  
突如其来的痛感让亚诺下意识产生了抗拒，把生殖道口锁得更紧。  
康纳俯下身，结实的胸膛紧紧贴住亚诺的后背，一只手不动声色地握住对方再次勃起的柱体，以一种轻柔的速度和力度进行抚慰。  
前后夹击让亚诺的双腿软得几乎要跪不稳了，他想要开口抗议，但不满的句子到了嘴边全都变成了粘腻的呻吟和零碎的词汇。“不要两边……一起……这很……难受……”  
康纳不为所动，保持着交合的姿态，依旧不断用他滚烫的大手摩挲着亚诺肿胀的男根和囊袋。  
接着，他凑到对方耳边，哑着声音开口：“抱歉，亚诺。”  
第四句。  
然后Alpha便拨开对方的长发，低头狠狠地咬破了Omega后颈处的腺体，与此同时，亚诺又在对方手中交代了一次。血液的腥味连同鸢尾花的甜香一同溢了出来，尖锐的痛觉让法国刺客失神地喊了出声，他紧紧抓住床单，翻涌而出的眼泪滴在他的手背和发白的指关节上。康纳这次咬得远比上一次要深，他迫切地希望在对方身上留下自己的记号，事实上这是每个Alpha都会有的习惯，差别只在于别人或许试图借此宣示主权，而康纳不是。  
就在亚诺放松了警惕的这一刻，康纳的分身成功进入到了Omega体内最隐秘最神圣的角落。  
生殖道第一次被打开，快感和疼痛像海浪一般涌了过来，亚诺觉得自己仿佛是在暴风雨中迷失方向的小船，无法自已地沉浸在这种怪异而陌生的感觉中。  
康纳在亚诺的呼吸稍微平复下来后便开始摆动腰部，不停地对生殖道内壁进行摩擦，惹出对方无数无意识的呻吟和乞求。  
片刻后康纳便射在了亚诺的生殖道中，后者最终无法承受这种冲击，昏睡了过去。  
美洲刺客缓缓抽出自己的分身，低下头，轻轻舔去亚诺后颈咬痕处溢出来的血液，然后在对方唇上留下一个充满血腥味的吻。

暴雨还没有停，而唯一一根蜡烛终于被燃尽，在雷声中熄灭了。

-  
亚诺醒过来的时候已经接近正午。  
这是他自己的房间，窗户开着，明媚的阳光透进来，带着刚烘烤出炉的面包的香气。  
他试着坐起来，浑身的酸痛最终让他放弃了这种愚蠢的念头。  
身体的燥热已经褪去，房间里当然也不存在任何鸢尾花或兽皮的气味。几只椋鸟飞过来，停在露台的围栏上，然后在马车从楼下经过的时候又警觉地扑起翅膀飞走。  
洛佩兹夫人在这时敲门走了进来，手上的托盘上放着一碗蘑菇汤和一份鲜烤的面包，对于伤患来说的确是一个不错的搭配。  
“今天感觉怎么样，多利安先生？”  
“好多了。”他说，“康纳已经离开了吗？”  
“他不是在昨天早上就已经离开了吗？”  
亚诺愣了愣，伸手去摸自己的后颈，直到一阵尖锐的痛觉传来。

FIN.


End file.
